Lem
Lem, also known as Lem Lemoncloak, was a rogue member of the Brotherhood Without Banners. Background Season 6 Lem arrives with two other former members of the Brotherhood without Banners in an attempt to extort the band of villagers, which includes Brother Ray and Sandor Clegane. However, upon learning that the villagers hold nothing of interest he and his companions leave. He and other members of his group were responsible for the slaughter of the villagers, and the hanging of Brother Ray."The Broken Man" Sandor hunts down Gatins, Morgan, and their cohorts in a forest, killing them. Later he finds Beric Dondarrion and Thoros preparing to hang them for the unsanctioned attack on the village. While they refuse to allow Sandor to execute the murderers through brutal mutilation, and insist on killing one of the murderers themselves because the raid on the actions have stained the Brotherhood's honor and good name, they allow him to hang Lem and one other man out of respect for Sandor's more personal loss at their hands. Sandor takes Lem's boots for himself while Lem vainly struggles for air, and is invited to join the Brotherhood's mission to fight up North."No One" Appearances In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the man known as Lem Lemoncloak is a member of the Brotherhood without banners. His true name is unknown, as "Lem" is actually short for "Lemoncloak" - after the yellow cloak he wears. He is described as big and brawny, with a soldier look to him, as well as a bushy brown beard and bad teeth. Like most of the Brotherhood, he converts to the Lord of Light, but believes Beric Dondarrion's constant survival after lethal wounds is the result of the healing skills of Thoros of Myr, not magic. Lem is one of the Brotherhood members who encounter Arya, Gendry, and Hot Pie after they escape from Harrenhal. They escort the youngsters to the Inn of the Kneeling Man. After realizing they are about to be kidnapped, Arya tries to get away, but Lem grabs hold of her. She struggles and breaks his nose, but to no avail. She and her friends are taken to Beric. Following the Red Wedding, the Brotherhood finds Catelyn's body. Despite Thoros's objection, Beric gives her his flame of life. He dies, and Catelyn is reanimated as the monstrous Lady Stoneheart, who replaces Beric as the leader of the Brotherhood. Under the leadership of Lady Stoneheart, the Brotherhood soon falls low, and currently it is no longer different than any outlaw band; they even violate the sacred guest right. As a result, many of the original members abandon the Brotherhood. Lem is among those who remain; it seems that he is quite content with what the Brotherhood turned to be. He participates in the retaliatory hangings of several Freys who were involved in the Red Wedding. Unlike in the show, he has not gone rogue, killing harmless villagers. After Brienne kills Rorge, who found the Hound's helm and impersonated to him (which led to false rumors that the Hound was responsible for the atrocities Rorge's gang performed in Saltpans), Lem takes the helm and wears it. Thoros strongly disapproves of that, claiming there is nothing good about that helm, nor the men who wore it, but Lem does not listen to him. So far in the books, Lem is alive. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Zit ru:Лим Category:Smallfolk Category:Outlaws Category:Brotherhood Without Banners Category:Deceased individuals